


Fragments of Forever

by Snowfilly1



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Caring James Wilson (House M.D.), Drabble Collection, Gen, Greg House Being an Asshole, Greg House Loves James Wilson, Greg House is Bad With Emotions, Inspired by Music, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles, mostly House and Wilson focussed. Both slash and gen and generally from earlier in the show.
Relationships: Greg House & James Wilson, Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Can’t Stand Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> This collection is getting on for 15 years old. I’ve left it exactly as it was; I see things now I’d change but I’d rather preserve it as was. 
> 
> Written for a challenge on a site that no longer exists: take your favourite album and write a drabble for each song. Album is ‘The Libertines’ by ‘The Libertines.’

House shuffled onto his balcony. Wilson followed him; he retreated inside.

'House!'

No reply except rain. House hadn't spoken to him since detox.

He did answer the phone, though.

'It's Wilson. I got tickets for a monster truck rally. Wanna come?'

'No.'

'Come down to the canteen, get lunch.'

'No.'

'Why?'

'You don't want to go anywhere with me. You hate me.'

Wilson heard a crash – House throwing something – and then, his hitching voice again. 'I hate me.'

The man who was once his best friend hung up. Wilson hoped this wasn't the ending; that he hadn't torn everything apart.


	2. Music When the Lights Go Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assumed in this one, House had left.

'How will you remember House?' someone enquired.

Wilson shook his head. Sat in the dark room, playing that piano, divorced from the pain. Knowing I was there and playing so I could watch him. Losing himself in the notes he played from memory or imagination.

Their life left him dizzy. He loved, distrusted, almost feared House but when the bedroom lights were out, leaving only the gleam of blue eyes, or when House's damaged spirit had flown with his music, he'd flown as well. With genius and love, House had changed his life.

'We thought we'd fly forever,' he wept.


	3. The Man Who Would Be King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre show - House shows off his new ducklings.

'What you reckon to them?' House enquired.

'Hmmm. Pretty, too caring, too like you.'

'Blonde. Hooker. Car thief, you mean.'

'Have they got names, House?' Wilson made a speculative grab for the files; was foiled by House's cane.

'Not gonna learn names 'til I'm sure they'll last long enough to make it worthwhile.'

'Unlike Cuddy's terrified assistants?'

'Exactly.' House shuffled the files together, handed them over. 'Here. See if you can pick out which of 'em's gonna be the best diagnostician since me.'

'You got a favourite, then?'

'Oh, yeah. And I would say only one thing to him: Wombat!'


	4. The Saga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song was about friendship; it was the easiest of the lot to write.

He loved watching House work.

Oncology was structured, a ballet of treatment. House's department was frantic freestyle.

'Foreman, increase dosage!'

'Okay...She's crashing!'

'Chase, sort it. C'mon, Wombat, move!'

'Can I...'

'No, Cameron. It's lupus. Know it.'

He studied House, hurrying around his patient. Ducklings and him in harmony, except...

'Chase, is that eau de nurse you're wearing? ... Hell, she should be improving now.' And in the midst of it, he waved to Wilson.

It wasn't lupus. She should have died.

House saved her anyway.

Sagas like that made him Wilson's hero. It was tiny gestures of friendship that kept him there.


	5. What Katie Did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This track is musing about how fragile life is. 
> 
> CW for the inevitable ending of one of Wilson’s cases.

Now what?' House's cane poked Wilson in the kidneys.

He swallowed, hands twitching as he resisted wiping his eyes. House couldn't cope with tears.

'Hey, move over.'

He shuffled along so House could climb the balcony wall.

'What's wrong?'

'Katie died.'

'She the one you had in all year?'

'I c-couldn't s-save her.'

'She had her 18th cos of you.'

'In fucking hospital,' and Wilson couldn't stop the angry tears. 'S-she was a sweet girl.'

'Here.' House pushed something into his hands – a lollipop- awkwardly squeezed his shoulder. 'It's a cruel world, remember? And you made it a bit better.'


	6. Narcissist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the sharing a flat arc.

'What you doing? It's five AM.'

'What's it sound like? Blow drying my hair.'

He sighed and listened to the noise of his flatmate getting ready. Either he was very early for work or very late in from wherever he'd been.

'How long does it take to do your hair?'

'Less time than it'd take you to diagnosis your patients.'

'What about the neighbours?'

'They're aseep.'

'So should I be.'

'My hair is important.'

'Narcissist.'

'Twerp.' House, his hair still fluffy from the blow drying, limped over to Wilson's couch and sat down. 'Just wanted to try it your way


	7. Last Post on the Bugle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - Holocaust, concentration camps.

2nd track. Rather an odd little one, with military themes. Coupled with Wilson's background and the Last Post being a lament for the dead, I came up with this. Strong friendship, set away from the show. WARNING for highly disturbing theme.

'Wilson, you don't have to do this.'

'He was my grandfather.'

'So? He's dead.'

'He died here.' The wind, cold like death, made Wilson tremble.

House put an arm around him, letting the strong comfort of his body stand for what he couldn't say.

'I could've died here.'

'Not if I was around,' House vowed.

They'd reached the main gates. Wilson felt the crashing burden of his heritage as a bugler played the Last Post.

'I need to do this...'

'But?'

'Don't think I can.'

'You're Wilson. You can do anything.' Arm firmly around his friend, House limped into Auschwitz.


	8. The Tomblands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired the line ‘never an honest day’s work is done...’

'You two!'

House didn't look back. Wilson froze.

'Where you going?'

'Taking House home – he isn't well,' Wilson replied.

Cuddy advanced. 'He was well enough to be teaching your kids poker.'

House faked a cough.

'He's got a fever.'

'He hid by the ovens.'

'Please?' Wilson smiled.

'House, you owe me. Big time.'

'We've been so overworked. Tickets safe?'

'Yeah.' Wilson wondered too late if Cuddy could hear the spluttering roar of House's bike. 'House, you know you've never done an honest day's work in your life, don't you?'

'Yes. And Cuddy knows. And you. But you're still my friend.'


	9. France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the line ‘I remember your eyes...’

He hated Wilson leaving.

What if something happened; if he found a lover and never came back? If he did so well at the conference that they hired him?

He choked as he watched the plane go.

No-one to discuss cases with. No-one to share food with, stop him shouting at his ducklings or to keep him safe.

The night before Wilson was due back, he smoked a joint. Drunk. Fell into bed and the darkness.

Woke from dreaming of Wilson's eyes, that unique shade of brown. Closed his blue eyes in horror.

Another thing never to tell his friend.


	10. Campaign of Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble...oops.

Cuddy found them in Wilson's office. Laughing. 'House!'

He slunk over, Wilson shadowing.

'What've you done to my assistant?'

'Nothing.'

'What about the previous one?'

'Brought her dead flowers.'

'Sabotaged her chair,' Wilson commented.

'Damaged her car.'

'And the blonde one?'

House smirked. 'Wrote letters. Stole her lunch. Blackmailed her.'

'Why?'

'Blonde one hated Jimmy. Previous one flirted with him.'

'The one crying in my office?'

'Bit of both.'

'There's no need for a hate campaign against my staff.'

House took Wilson's hand. 'Yes, there is.'

'Had to tell her, didn't you?'

He kissed Wilson's cheek. 'Yes.'

'House!'

'Greg!'

'What?'


End file.
